Reminisce
by TheMooney42
Summary: Oneshot. Grissom is thinking of the day that he meets Sara, cute little fluffiness. Grissom POV's.


Disclaimer: Not mine. I swear it.

* * *

God it's been a _horrible_ day, another murder to deal with. A little girl hurt by the only people she truly knew in this world, what a shame to see me solving other people's problem when I can't even solve my own. I love seeing Sara, working a case, her beautiful neck exposed as she looks down a microscope. Her long legs walking gracefully to a crime scene. But I know now that my time with her is up. She has given up on me. Why wouldn't she, she has been waiting to long for me, how could I _truly_ blame her? I would have given up on me as well...

The window at the end of the hall brings in sunlight. My door there, sitting dull, knowing that at the other side of it lays nothing but _MY_ things. A sigh escapes my lips as I proceed onwards slipping the cool metal of the key inside the keyhole. I push it open cautiously, as if a danger were to come forth. There, danger lurking, the only true danger is that I live here alone. My couch untouched, my kitchen clean, my room unoccupied, no trace of another soul living in this place I call _home_.

I kick off my shoes and check my answering machine. What a surprise _no one_ has called. Shrugging off my vest and shirt, I lay down on the couch, feeling the sleek leather on my bare skin.

I lie down and just reminisce, thinking back at the time I had with Sara, both so young and playful. Now, if you were to look at us no one would believe that were true. I still remember when I came across her at the beach...

"Oh my god, i'm soooo sorry," I help her up letting the wave take the football several feet from where we stand.

"No, no, no it's really, its fine, its ok," she says brushing her self off.

I dip my head to make sure she really is ok; I could see her face slightly red. I tip her chin up and see for the first time those beautiful brown eyes, the little gap between her teeth.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful..." I drift off.

"No I should have...I was...oh never mind..." she looks embarrassed almost, that's when I see her smile for the first time. _God is she beautiful_...

"You wanna take a walk?" I blurt out, at that point noticing that no one else sits on this part of the beach. Everyone else is scattered for not another good 20 feet. Henry knew damn well what he was doing when he threw that football, and why I agreed to it I still don't know. I couldn't catch a football to save my life, but at the same time deep down inside i'm glad I did.

"Sure..." I give a quick wave behind her back to Henry as we start to walk. He gives me a floppy hand as we set off, walking besides each other, the waves hitting our feet.

"Was that planned?" She says turning to me, as a small wave hits us, wetting our lower bodies.

"Was what planned?"

"That." She turns back to where we previously at and points.

"No."

"Really? Not to sound bad or anything but I was the only one walking around there."

It does not surprise me for her to answer that way, I am very aware of her quick wit. _Very aware_.

"My friend back there told me to go long and well, I did."

"So he set this up."

"I don't think he was planning for this to happen...maybe we wer-"

She cuts me off, "We're meant to meet each other...again?"

"Yes."

"So the seminar was kind of a beginning in something?"

"It may sound crazy but I think so."

"Like?"

"That I do not know."

"Wow," she says sarcastically, " not knowing something!" she ends with her mouth open and eyebrows knitted.

I can't help but give a small chuckle, "I don't know allot of things, I just happen to know things that people tend to ask frequently."

"Liiiiike...how the Victoria was the first to?"

"Circumnavigate the globe," I say calmly.

"Riiiiiiight, your totally right, that's a question that gets asked everyday right?..."

A knocking on my door brings me back to reality. Letting out a sigh I get up and make my way to the door. I open it to reveal Sara standing there, casual jeans, boots, a black shirt covered with a leather jacket, and her hair straight.

"Hi."

"Uggh," she swallows and continues, "Hi."

It hits me; she's staring at my bare chest. I don't know whether to tell her excuse me, run to my couch and go put on a shirt or play it cool. I decide to play it cool, a little bit of seduction...wait! What am I...despret?

"You wanna come in?"

Seems my words had a short effect on her. She shakes her head slightly and replies "yes" walking quickly past me. _No Grissom you cant do this, you'll make her leave, be gentlemen and excuse yourself._

I follow her for a bit till she sits down on my couch, Wow she's making her self at home, what a pretty sight.

She looks up at me; I don't know what she's thinking which is odd. For once in my life I can't read a person. Sara has been my challenge in life. I never know what is her next move and when I do or think I do, she counters it and does something completely different.

"Could I get you anything?"

"Umm," she can't meet my eyes, I should go change.

"I see i'm making you uncomfortable," I blurt out heading to my bedroom, I feel a light tug and finally...her eyes meet mine.

A small smile appears, "Grissom...the reason why I am acting really strange is well," she turns away slightly, "Is that I have always wanted to see you without a..." she drifts off.

"With out a what Sara?"

Her cheeks are somewhat flushed, redder then usual, "Without a shirt...again."

_Seems someone else has also been thinking about the beach.  
_  
"I know, I know," she cuts in, "stupid, I know...wait? What am I doing here I should leave."

"No, no, no, Sara its fine!" I grab her hand lightly, entrapping her between myself and the couch.

"Grissom."

I kiss her suddenly, not knowing what has come over me. Its sweet, not the typical heat of the moment type of kiss. Her lips are soft and beautifully contoured to fit my lips perfectly.

"Grissom," she says into my mouth.

"Yes?"

"Is this real?"

"Yes, Sara, it is?"

"Oh Sara, i'm so sorry I have denied you all of these years. I have been to dimwitted to actually see that you're perfect for me."

Tears are filling her eyes, "Grissom" she swipes at them with the back of her hand, "Oh god, Grissom, I've...loved you since forever. I still... do."

"Sara I have loved you since the first say I saw you, and the beach was just, we-we-we wer-"

"Were meant to meet each other...again," she says with a smile.

"Yes..." I smile as well giving into the moment. It's a perfect little moment, no groping, nothing feisty, just taking our time and letting the moment settle between us.

"Not to make it sound so sudden but...were do we go from here?"

I've thought about this for a very long time, I know what my answer is; I don't even bother to hesitate, "Forward."

"Forward?" her face is scrunched into a small confused smile, the sides or her mouth twisted.

"Forward, as in anywhere but backwards."

"I knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it."

I can't help but laugh; I grab her face lightly and kiss her forehead. I could feel her smile on my skin as her face comes to rest on my chest; we stay like that for what seems like eternity.

* * *

Review... if you wish.


End file.
